1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charging system for storing a reserve charge in backup of a power plant or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a high-efficiency battery charging system including a charging control device which selectively stores charge in an intermediate relay battery during non-peak hours for later assistance in charging an external battery during peak hours.
2. Description of the Background
Currently, electrical power is generated by the conversion of a variety of energies such as thermal, hydraulic, nuclear, wind, geothermal, wave, solar energy, etc. Regardless of the source, the destination presents a conventional problem, i.e. the demand varies between peak hours and non-peak hours. Often there is an intermediate power storage system to meet the variation in demand.
One type of conventional battery storage system converts raw AC power into DC for charging an intermediate storage (or relay) battery during non-peak hours. The stored DC power can then be used at a later time during peak hours.